


Will You Ever Forgive Me?

by SweetChildOMineMJ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetChildOMineMJ/pseuds/SweetChildOMineMJ





	1. Pilot

Accessing S.H.I.ELD files

Name:Brandy Aniston (Ace) Stark Rogers

Father (s): Anthony Edward Stark and Steven Grant Rogers

Relationship status: single

Powers: Mental manipulation,Telekinesis,Phasing through objects 

Weakness: rare isotopes of Vibranium

Character summary: gentle but violent when necessary very manageable person easy to get along also a strong sense of sarcasm,sassy attitude( only while interrogating someone) sometimes seen swearing in Russian ( because her papa yells at anyone for swearing so she didn't want to risk it so yeah) Superhero name: The Black Hurricane


	2. Stay With Me Mom

Third person P.O.V:  
'Tony I can't do this anymore" said Pepper Potts with frustration Tony just shook his head 'I don't understand why you are being so extra"--'we have a daughter "yelled Pepper cutting Tony off Tony said 'I promise this wouldn't happen again"Pepper said,'I can't trust you anymore we are so done you can have Brandy I want nothing to do with you again" said Pepper Potts as she walked out with her last suitcase

Tony's P.O.V:  
I can't believe Pepper stormed out like this.. I wish I would have been better I should have been more careful but anyway I have Steve and he cares for me and I believe he will care for Brandy just as much as I care for her. I just drop my head between my knees and held them with my hands then I heard whining I turned to see what was it about. It was little Brandy who was about to cry. She was hungry my heart melted seeing her like this and I decided that I should be more than a father but also mother to my daughter and I should do anything to keep my baby alive and safe then Steve Just walked in looks like he had the whole thing and he kept a sorry face he said 'I am sorry baby are you ok ? if you are not is there anything I can do for you?"He asks 'No honey I'm fine"I replied weakly smiling back then Brandy is started to cry Steve just kept a sad face he asked me if he could carry Brandy to the kitchen and get her some milk but then I felt this whole thing was on me and I refused Steve kept a serious look ok on his face saying 'you've gone through a lot enough let me have Brandy just for sometime in the mean time you rest" he insisted "very well then Captain" I said and I passed Brandy to him and given him a small peck on the cheek

Steve's P.O.V  
Tony looks pretty depressed his thanks to his relationship with Pepper. It had taken a toll on him I was doing everything in my power to make him happy and unfortunately this incident had to happen.I mean rest of the team knew we were together but although Pepper broke up with Tony a month after Brandy was born she still cared for him and Tony forgetting to tell her about this might have been the last straw then I looked down to see Brandy give those beautiful puppy eyes her dad sometimes gives me so I just sighed and to go to the kitchen to fix or her bottle of milk and I slowly rocked her to sleep she was barely a month old but still she was the best thing that I ever happened to Tony and the team as soon as Brandy fell asleep I couldn't help but stare at how beautiful and cute she looked when she slept so I just gently took her to me and Tony's room now that me and Tony shared the same room and I placed her right next to Tony and tucked her between me and Tony to sleep and I knew with her between Tony and me there is nothing that could happen to her and I would never let anyone lay a finger on her even you


	3. Crawling

Third person's P.O.V  
It was a rainy day Steve voice reading an old book Tony was down and his lab with doctor Banner and Brandy I was in her room playing with her aunts Natasha and Wanda and her uncle Bucky then all of a sudden Bucky got up to get something to eat for them and accidentally hit his toe and stubbed it pretty badly fell down in pain and immediately Nat ran to get the first aid kit while Wanda immediately rushed to Bucky's side keeping him company and Brandy was left unattended so so she got bored and crawled out of her room and through the living room where her uncle Clint Sam and her papa were talking and immediately the room felt silent as Brandy crawled under the the tea table and between the two couches and immediately her uncles and papa slowly and quietly followed her as were headed to the lab her dad and uncle Bruce working immediately as Brandy entered the lab. Clint was busy with his phone recording the entire magical moment and then she saw her dad and immediately started blabbering in the cutest noises a baby could make immediately and Tony heard her voice and picked her up asking her how she got here she just kept silent as everyone around them were staring and loving Brandy.


	4. First Words

Third persons P.O.V  
Steve had a hard day and was back after a mission and he was anything but dead tired and Tony was busy messing around in his annoying chirpy attitude and then Tony had the best Idea 'Stevie"cooed the brunette cherrily what is it doll replied Steve trying to sound as calm as possible there was no reply Tony yelled again 'Stevie" 'WHAT"yelled Steve there was no reply again Brandy who was seeing all of this crawled over to Tony Tony smiled he knew his plan was working 'Stevie" 'Oh for fucks sake Tony WHAT"then immediately Brandy is started to whine she even started to kick her legs and make grabby hands at Steve. Stevens internally cursing at himself for using a bad word in front of Brandy now the whole team was watching Brandy. As soon as Steve held Brandy.Brandy made an adorable angry face and try to punch Steve everyone in the team found this very amusing and started to laugh all of a sudden Brandy said 'Langwish" she was basically yelling when she said that then the whole team went silent. Then director Fury entered the room 'Why the hell didn't you motherfuckers report after the mission" he yelled there was an immediate silence then Brandy finally screamed with all her might'Language"then everyone in the room burst out laughing Steve and Tony immediately tickled Brandy and Brandy let out a set of cute giggles even the old man Fury smiled once in awhile


	5. School

Brandy is now 6  
Third person's P.O.V:  
Brandy was in her room nervously getting ready for school her aunts Natasha and Wanda were helping her to get ready as she was fiddling with her bracelet not knowing what to do then .Nat had gone outside because she was called by Fury for a new mission briefing. Clint Bucky Sam and Nat had to go for the mission and when Wanda was alone with Brandy she just smiled and told her Brandy is now 6  
Third person's P.O.V:  
Brandy was in her room nervously getting ready for school her aunts Natasha and Wanda were helping her to get ready as she was fiddling with her bracelet not knowing what to do then .Nat had gone outside because she was called by Fury for a new mission briefing. Clint Bucky Sam and Nat how to go for the mission and when Wanda was alone with Brandy she just smiled and told her'Sweetie it's gonna be fine you're just going to go to new place and learn a thing or two and guess what you might even probably make a new friend today". 'Really?"asked Brandy who looked up at her aunt who was now smiling down at Brandy. Wanda just smiled and hugged her. As soon as Brandy went to the common room everyone was there eating breakfast and as soon as Brandy arrived everyone started talking to her. First was her uncle Clint 'hey Brandy if any boy ask you out tell them that I will punch them". Yeah me too yelled Pietro as Brandy sat next to him and Brandy started to eat'You can count us in too"yelled Sam and Bucky . 'Uncle Bucky" Brandy squeaked as soon as she saw the ex-assassin with the metal arm. And she immediately took off from where she was sitting and ran to the direction Bucky was and hugged him. Everyone was loving this interaction and they started awing at them. Then Bucky immediately lifted Brandy who let out a giggle when he carried her.

Steve's P.O.V:  
I was happily seeing Brandy bond with Bucky. I mean he was really nervous to carry Brandy for the first time and right now he is her favourite uncle. Nobody knows this but I read Bucky's diary every one in two days as he tends to have nightmares and self negative and antagonizing thoughts but after Brandy arrived in his life he was a changed man. He started coming out of his isolation and started opening up to everyone in the team he is also an active part of the church community. I looked at Tony who smiled back at me with his eyes filled with affection then we looked back at Brandy who was eating her breakfast with some help from Bucky.

Brandy's P.O.V:  
It was time to go to school I waved goodbye to my uncles and aunts and got into my dad's car. Papa had strapped me in the back seat while dad went back in to take my backpack. 'Brandy" my Papa called me. 'Yes Papa?"I replied. 'Are you excited for school?". 'I guess but I don't wike it"I replied my voice sounding sad. Then it was Papa's turn to sigh then dad came in and said 'If anyone tries to trouble you don't hesitate to kick their ass".'Tony!" Papa gasped. I giggled then papa shook his head and sighed'Firstly Tony LANGUAGE! And secondly Brandy you are not supposed to hurt anyone and if anyone bothers you, you must not hesitate to tell the teachers". 'Aye Aye Captain!"me and dad replied which made the Super Soldier laugh. Then papa concentrated on the road while me and dad what playing the game I spy after a while we arrived at school.

Tony's P.O.V:  
'I am so proud of our daughter"I whispered to Steve as he helped Brandy unbuckle her seat belt. Then we walked Brandy to the school then we saw a young lady with glasses she had her hair done in a single braid and carried a warm smile. As soon as the young lady she immediately rushed over to us she had a warm smile and after she gave me and Steve I guessed she was Brandy's new teacher. My name is Honey Knowels you can call me Miss.Honey. then she saw Brandy and she immediately kneeled down to Brandy's height and exclaimed "Who is this lovely little princess?". There was something about Miss.Honey's voice. She sounded a lot like my mother as a matter of fact her voice sounded exactly like her name Honey!. As soon as Brandy heard what Miss Honey said she started to smile and finally spoke "My name is Brandy Aniston Rogers Stark you can call me Brandy but my Dad calls me Ace and my Papa sometimes calls me kitten". Miss Honey and smiled at Brandy and asked her if she was excited for school then Brandy looked down and frowned. Then was Honey immediately noticed the change of tone in Brandy's voice and said "We have a lot of small people like you coming to school we also have a pet guinea pig in the class and we also have a lots of books you know". That was it as soon as Brandy heard the word "book"her face lit up like the skies on the 4th of July. "Really?"squeaked Brandy with a lot of excitement in her voice."Yeah! And if you come with me I'll show you to all the books we have"Miss.Honey said. And then Brandy looked up at me and Steve and her hugged us both as we kissed her goodbye. And then Brandy went with Miss. Honey and before she could enter the building she ran back and hugged me and Steve and said "I love you papa and dad" and then ran back to Miss. Honey. As soon as they left I leaned into Steve's side and he pulled me in close and I could tell that he knew that I was damn scared as him. "You think she'll be ok?"I asked Steve he just smiled and kissed me on the forehead and said "Oh doll she will be fine" and then Steve drove us back to the tower.

Third person's P.O.V:  
When school got over and Brandy came home she immediately burst out and started to blabber how good her day was she told her dads that she made a lot of new people she even showed them the finger painting she did at art class. She also told them that two boys told her that she was pretty Tony frowned and Steve laughed then eventually Brandy got really tired and yawned. Then Steve lifted her up and took her to her room with Tony following behind and finally brandy went to sleep as soon as she hit the mattress.


	6. New Best Friend

Brandy is now 10 years old  
Brandy's P.O.V:  
Today when I went to school I saw this girl crying on her own I felt very sorry for her and I walked towards her she had light brown hair and blue eyes just like papa. when I sat next to her I saw her juice box lying on the ground andstomped upon and her book bag lying down with all the contents outside my obvious guess was she was bullied. Then I immediately knew I had to do something. I slowly put my hand on her shoulder to ask her what happened but as soon as I touched her shoulder she flinched away and stuttered "p-please d-d-don't hurt m-me" as soon as she said those words I felt very sad. When she said those words I saw pure emotion of heartbreak and sorrow and I immediately knew that I had to calm her down because her breathing was hitched and she was breathing like her lungs very impaled and I knew if she would continue breathing like this she would immediately pass out or have a minor cardiac arrest. Immediately pulled her into a hug and slowly rubbed the back saying " shush calm down no one's gonna hurt you anymore it's all over". As soon as I said that I noticed a small change she started shaking less so I decided to coach her through some breathing exercises Uncle Bruce taught me just in case anyone was having an attack or a heart complication. After a few minutes she finally come down and sighed a small "thanks". Then I asked her what was wrong and she told me that a bunch of older kids called her names and pushed her down and bullied her until the teachers arrived. Then I told her that I would be there for her and nothing would happen to her anymore and then we went to class together  
\--------------------------------------------------after school----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Brandy's P.O.V:  
I was so happy to see that girls smile again papa always said that had a calming effect on everyone I met. The girl I met had a lovely smile and she reminded me of papa introduced herself as Hannah Steele. She told me that her dad was a dentist and her mother was an author and she also has a little brother called Jimmy. Immediately we found many things in common among ourselves and we were instantly best friends and as soon as school was out we both walked out together and we saw parents as we ran up to them I introduced Hannah to my papa and dad while Hannah introduced me to her dad and mum. Then our parents were talking with each other for a while and when they were talking me and Hannah were busy playing with little brother Jimmy. Then we finally said goodbye then me dad papa hopped into dad's car and dad drove back home. At dinner I told everyone about my new friend and then everyone starts sharing stories about themselves when they were little kids. When it was time to bed everyone exchanged good nights and went to bed. Dad and papa went to their room, Uncle Bruce and Auntie Nat went to their room. Uncle Bucky , Uncle Sam, Uncle Pietro and Auntie Wanda went to their own rooms. Uncle Clint went back to his own house. Uncle Thor and Loki's room were not occupied as they were both off world. I went to my room and lay down on my bed thinking about the whole day made me smile so I went to sleep content with what I did.


	7. Hydra

Brandy is now 13  
Brandy's P.O.V:  
So I was at school and everything was going fine during fine until Miss. Jamie's class.  
I fetl I needed it to use the bathroom so I got Miss. Jamie's permission and went to the toilet. When I went to the toilet and after I was done with my business as I was washing my hands I saw a man in the toilet. Then I was like excuse me "This is the girls toilet"he just ask me a question "Are you Brandy Aniston Rogers Stark?"I was like "um yeah"then he flashed me an evil grin and said "I have eyes on her". Then I had enough of this prick oogelling at me so I was like "Ok bastard listen up if you are going to stay here in the ladies toilet I'm just gonna go and tell the principal what kind of a fucked up pervert you are"then he just smiled and licked his lips and said"Oh baby doll l'm leaving right now but I ain't going nowhere without you". And before he could say anything three men jumped out of the bathroom stalls and pointed their guns at me I knew there was one option either surrender and be found dead or fight and die a fighter so I went with option b to I had to fight immediately started fighting this might have gone for a moment then I felt a Needle prick in my neck then I saw the man who I first saw give a crooked smile at me saying "Sweet dreams". And then the world started spinning I started stumbling and then I finally blacked out. When I opened my eyes I was trapped in a chair and when I regain my consciousness I realised I was under captivity I pulled and tugged trying to break free from those cups that held me but the more I fought I felt more hurt then an hour later I gave up my struggle. Then two guards came up to me unstrap me and then me by my arms and showed me violently into a cell I was about to break free but I remembered what Uncle Bucky always told me so I surrendered and just cooperated with them then at the end of my cell I saw a little figure move I walk towards the creature or person then was as soon as she saw me she froze then she spoke and we had a short  
conversation.  
Bold : Brandy  
Italics: Angela  
Are with them?  
No. Who are you?  
My name is Angela Schubert . Who are you?  
My name is Brandy Aniston Rogers.  
Where are your parents Brandy?  
Hopefully looking for me. What about yours?  
Oh they died.....  
I am so sorry for being that up  
it's ok  
How do they die  
They died in a car accident  
So how are you treating you?  
They beat me up sometimes.  
I don't know what to say.....


	8. Hydra part 2

Brandy's P.O.V  
Then after that brief conversation we were later talking about her life she told me many stories about how happy she was when her parents were alive. Then she felt very tired but she couldn't sleep so I slowly sang the song Imagine by John Lennon. After that she was out like a light and then I went to sleep the next day dawned and those asshats pulled me out of my cell and strap me onto a chair. Then they started injecting me with various substances and fluids an hour later the head scientist came with a knife and first made a deep cut on my arm I didn't react because I didn't want him to have the pleasure of seeing me cry then he grew more annoyed and start my tie I might have grown the bit but I tried to do my best to not show science of defeat. After the "Staby" episode I was thrown back into some sort of a containment room an hour later they came in and clipped a power disabling device around my neck and round my left foot. Then they push me back into my cell Angela was still sleeping so I just sighed and went to sleep. Three days later they put me in a training room then after a test I found out that I could Phase through objects, I had Telekinesis, and I had mental manipulation just like Aunt Wanda. Then I found out I had delayed cellular decay which means at a certain age my physical appearance will stop changing. And I'm almost immortal unless an unhealthy amount of a rare isotope of vibranium is injected in me. Two days later two guards enter the cell I brace for impact instead nothing happened. Then I heard screaming I saw Angela being dragged out first I didn't know why but then I realised that day were gonna jack her up. And before they could do anything to her I yelled " take me instead". The guards who are about to hurt her just paused and looked at me first in shock but then and they gave me a disgusting smile then they threw Angela back into my cell. If you guys didn't know me and Angela share the same cell. Then the clipped 2 power disabling devices around my neck . A few more of them joined to talk show me and give me hell. After 2 hours of which what seem like infinity all the offence ended. They unclipped me and threw back into my cell. I couldn't move, every inch of my body hurt. I was just laying down unable to move the pain was excruciating Angela flung herself at me and started sobbing very badly "I'm so sorry"she said my heart broke but instead I said that it was ok. And before we could sleep that night she ask me a question "when are we going to get outta here? I sighed and told her that I didn't know for sure which made her cry a little. Then I put out to sleep before she could sleep she told me "Gute Nacht Schwester" which meant good night sister in German. Angela started calling me sister because she was feeling really really insecure so I decided to help out. As soon as Angela was fast asleep I set her down carefully and knelt towards the only window in my cell and said a prayer."Dear God for being with me and I am very sorry for letting myself being violated I pray my parents find me soon. Please help me and Angela figure Ave out of this hellish place I know it has been a long time so I prayed you to give me the strength to accept this time of testing and help me stay faithful to you lord. Amen". I felt so good after saying that prayer papa took me to church every Sunday Uncle Bucky, Aunt Wanda, Uncle Pietro and Uncle Sam also came with us. Papa told me a lot of stories from the Bible when I was a kid he also told me that his mother used to tell him the same stories when he was a kid and he told me that when she and dad are gone God would watch on me I prayed to God every night back at the facility before going to bed so now that I was done with my prayers I felt asleep. Three days later they were hurting Angela when they were experimenting on her because she was not showing the results they wanted her to show the head scientist took out his gun and shot her many times below her neck to make sure she suffered a slow and ghastly death. They shot her on her knees and shot her on her stomach many times until she had multiple wounds in them and then they just threw her back in my cell to die. I felt so sad she was like a little sister to me she was dying and I knew there was nothing I could do so so I slowly rocked her and tried to soothe the pain. Angela weekly smiled at me and said her last words"Auf Wiedersehen Schwester" goodbye sister then she said to me in English "goodbye sister I hope we see each other soon". She said as she coughed out blood. I looked at her sadly then she guestured at me to sing her favourite song "I had a dream" by ABBA. Then I started to sing the song as my heart ached to see her dying

I have a dream, a song to sing  
To help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream

I have a dream, a fantasy  
To help me through reality  
And my destination makes it worth the while  
Pushing through the darkness still another mile  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream

I have a dream, a song to sing  
To help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream

As soon as I finished the song she let out her last breath. She was finally at eternal peace. After an hour the guards came in in and roughly dragged her body out I didn't know what happened to her but she will always be in my prayers. Two days later I was seriously being pissed off being held hostage in this rat arsed goddamned place. So I started creating a commotion by kicking my legs yelling and cursing at every single dickhead in this place. All I could say is that they were done with my shit and decided to sedate me for a while. Then all of a sudden the guards started speaking rapidly in German giving out orders to each other and arming themselves. Then a disgusting looking guy came in and pricked a syringe containing a sedation fluid. As I was getting dizzy I heard a crash followed by by the sounds of shooting and before I blacked out I saw a familiar suit with red and yellow. It was dad!! I just smiled and slurred "About damned time you came". Then I heard him chuckle saying "Hey there squirt let's get you Outta here" then everything went black.

Tony's P.O.V:  
My heart shattered to a million pieces seeing Brandy like this. Immediately made Pietro to take Brandy to the quinjet where Bruce was waiting ready to give her medical attention. And as soon as we got back to the tower I had already made Jarvis to prep up the med bay ready to check on Brandy as soon as we arrived. Then we are all gathered in the quinjet as soon as we took off the bombs we rigged set off and the whole place blew up. After what seemed like 15 minutes Brandy woke up everyone spoke to her. Even Thor and Loki had come to help.

Bucky's P.O.V:  
After everyone settle down when I touched Brandy on the shoulder immediately backed away I was confused because after the incident of saving her she was avoiding physical contact with anyone even Steve and Tony. My first guess was she was tested on but when Bruce accessed her vitals we were happy to know that she was not tested on then celebrate her arrival Tony threw a party.

Steve's P.O.V:  
"Hey" I said trying to start a conversation with Brandy "Hey Papa" she replied "Are you ok sunshine?"I asked her she just neutrally shrugged and told me that she was ok. Then I asked her " What do you want to do you know that your back?" She just smiled and said that she wasn't quite sure. Before I could ask for anything she said "lf there's one thing I could do now I would go to my room and go to bed on my comfy warm bed and go to sleep"then I said nothing I just carried her she initially flinched but then she slowly relaxed then I carried her back to her room and as soon as I entered her room I tucked her to bed. I decided to stay in Brandy's room. I didn't want to leave her as I didn't want to see her go again then I sat next to her and laid her head on my lap and rested my back against the bed headboard and went to sleep.


	9. Learning While Seeking Out

Tony's P.O.V:  
Ever since we rescued Brandy has been acting really strange. She stopped interacting with the team she stopped coming to the table for dinner and was not sleeping well she also locks herself in her room and as soon as she comes from school she goes to her room does her homework and goes to bed she also started to spend a lot of time in the gym and comes down at irregular times to have a snack. She also avoided seeing Fury and was constantly making excuses to be around Wanda. Anyway focusing on the brighter side there is this new hero called The Black Hurricane. This Black Hurricane lady or girl whatever she is is doing a lot a good stuff for the city. Crime rates have also dropped. Because of her we have been able to focus on bigger threats like hydra and alien invasions. Anyway Fury gave us a mission to catch her and find her identity so so she could join the team and help us in our missions and today was the day we had to get her. As she was busy stopping a mugging. We took our positions and waited for Steve to give us our orders. As soon as she knocked out the bad guys. Steve signalled Clint to shoot a sedation arrow at her to make catching her easier. But unfortunately she had smart senses and she dodged the arrow. Then Nat and Bucky tried their best to try to take her out but she pinned then down and escaped shouting "Sorry!". I just looked at Nat who seemed to be lost in thought.

Natasha's P.O.V:  
That's style of fighting....... was so perfect and only a few people knew how to do that. Well I knew Brandy knew how to do it because I was the one who taught her those moves. When Brandy was 9 I remember teaching her those moves I first thought that she will not be able to make it but she nailed it perfectly. Maybe what if? No way. The Black Hurricane has platinum blonde hair! And Brandy?. Well Brandy's hair colour is dark brown and just like her dad. Then I sighed and went back to the quinjet and Steve told us our next plan: APPROACH her not CAPTURE her. And with that we headed back to the tower

Brandy's P.O.V:  
To be honest I felt very guilty you know........ running away from telling my family the truth. But if I told my family the truth they would try to keep me under full surveillance and how they didn't find out?. Well, as soon as I was rescued when they did a check to make sure I was not experimented on I knew I had to hide the truth. So I created an illusion. The machine told the right thing but everyone believed that I was normal and nothing happened to me even Wanda never found anything strange. I was able to hide my I worst injury. The injuries which made me feel dirty and used. I never thought that that incident would affect me I feel so vulnerable even with these powers. Even if someone taps me on the shoulder it reminds me of those monsters back at the hydra facility showing me what hell is this. So moving on, right now I entered through my window and changed my outfit into a nice cosy sweatshirt and shorts. I went to the main hall to pretend nothing happened and thankfully no one was there so I switched on the TV to watch the news as I grabbed some orange juice and then it came. "FLASH NEWS: New York's new superhero. Who is she?What does she look like? Avengers to recruit her"and then Fury came on the news. He was apparently being interviewed and when the interviewer asked him about what he is going to do about the Black Hurricane just replied saying "This Black Hurricane lady could prove to be a valuable asset to the team and help us save the world". I knew something like this would happen so I made up my mind to join the team. I raced back to my room and saw my costume on the floor. It was a black cat suit just like Aunt Nat's but it had a deep v-neck because I was going for an edgier look. I also had a platinum blonde ombre wig I secretly bought in order to mask my identity. The last touch to my costume was a mask inspired by Disney Pixar's Incredibles. Then I looked into the mirror and said to myself"Hydra might have tortured me but it is totally my decision to use my powers for a good cause and I choose to use it for a good cause and I should serve with my powers until my very last breath". Then Jarvis alerted me that my family made it home so I quickly hid my costume and ran down to meet them. The next day as I was on the streets patrolling as usual I saw a man attacking a lady. So I flew over there to kick that man's ass. But all of a sudden I saw something red and blue to swing to the man and what ever that thing was scared the lady away as she ran away leaving this mystery person with the bad guy as I got closer I saw the man fight with the person in the red and blue onsie. Well onsie boy sure did put up a good fight but the bad guy knocked him out and ran away. As I got closer the boy was lying down unconscious."This might take a while"I thought to myself as I landed in next to him and I lifted him to the top of a tall building with the help of my powers of course. I knew he had to have his mask removed so so I removed his mask to reveal a small angelic face with wispy curls like a baby he looked so adorable. As I said on top of the building I laid his head on my lap and waited for him to wake up. 5 minutes later he opened his eyes to see me he had lively brown eyes and as soon as he saw me he was like " OMG are you the Black Hurricane???". I just smiled and told him"The last time I checked I was so yeah". Then all of a sudden his face fell and he had tears in his eyes "what's wrong?"I asked him. At this point he was sobbing" Y-you know my (sniff) secret (sniff) identity"I felt sad as soon as I heard that. I mean I would feel the same if anyone found out my secret identity. I comforted him saying that I won't reveal it to anyone. So in order to calm him down I started asking him simple questions like what is his name he replied saying that his name is Peter Parker. As soon as he got comfortable with me he smiled coyly and asked me to reveal my secret identity. I just laughed and took my mask off and before I could open my mouth to introduce myself he was shouting. "OMG YOU ARE BRANDY ANISTON ROGERS STARK !!!!!!!"I just smiled at his excitement then he asked about my hair with his voice going silent. I just laughed and told him that I was wearing a wig. They asked him how he got his powers he told me that he was bitten by a radioactive spider and that resulted in giving him the ability to climb walls and have a super spidey sense. He also explained to me about the webbing. When he asked me about how I got my powers I told him the whole story I left out the parts of Angela and the abuse. He became very sad knowing that I was being hurt . After that we became good friends. We even made a promise to each other stating that even if either one of our identities a revealed under no circumstance we shall reveal each other's identities. And after that we went patrolling together.


	10. Spiderman

Peter's P.O.V:  
Sweet holy child of Jesus!!!!!! I can't believe the black Hurricane could be BRANDY ANISTON FRICKING ROGERS STARK!!! I mean I had read all her papers on cellular decay and she is one of the youngest scientist she was also awarded most influential women of the year.I am huge fan of her dad and his work and my childhood hero is her papa. Knowing that Brandy is a friend of mine is the most amazing thing that could ever happened to me in this whole wide world.after our first meeting we started to go patrolling with each other almost every night and we also talked about a lot of science stuff. There was this one time during our patrolling we were singing a song while beating the shit out of a bad guy I mean it was legit awesome and one day after our hardwork we even went out how to get some ice cream. Brandy is like an older sister to me she is really protective the one thing I admire the most about her is that she puts other needs above her own needs. Everything was going great until green Goblin was attacking we fought with all our might Brandy was badly injured but she was still fighting with a battle cry my mask was totally damaged therefore I was not wearing my mask thankfully we were on top of a tall building so no one could see us. This was all going well until the Avengers showed up. I started feeling dizzy and light headed Brandy still had her mask on she was panicking looking at me then she blasted green Goblin in the face and flew towards me shouting "Peter!". I was now not able to walk properly I guess I lost a lot of blood I couldn't keep my eyes open my vision was now clouded I just slowly felt like I was falling then I saw black.

Brandy's P.O.V:  
Peter was losing a lot of blood my family was here thankfully my mask is still on but Peter? It was a good thing for my family to come in for treatment but the downside was when my dad said "Jarvis please notify Brandy to set up the med bay as soon as we arrive. Then I got snapped out of my thoughts to hear uncle Sam calling me."Hey uh whatever your name is we need you at the tower to discuss some important things,care to join?"." Sure thing Mr?"I spoke with a Southern accent trying not to give my cover away."Sam Wilson, but you can call me Sam" he replied with a small smile. At this point my whole family was looking at me not knowing who the hell I am. I calmly stated that I would be there at 2:00 a.m. which was past my bedtime. Aunt Nat what's looking at me trying to figure out who I am but then everyone eventually agreed and I flew back home discreetly and preped up the med bay as soon as I came.

Wanda's P.O.V:  
"Found anything?"Pietro asked me referring to the Black Hurricane. My whole family was staring at me hoping for a positive answer. "Nothing. Her mind is too strong and powerful I just can't get in"I replied. "I am sure you did your best Wanda"cap said."So are we not gonna acknowledge that she had a Southern accent?" Sam asked. "What you wanna a date her?"Clint sassed then our whole family started to laugh and we went inside the quinjet strapping the boy on a stretcher. The boy woke up he was in shock and was panicking we calm them down and then he went to sleep again. Then as we got to the lab Bruce and Brandy were waiting for us to come back. After the boy was given treatment it be learnt that his name is Peter Parker and he is living with his aunt May after his uncle Ben and parents died. Then Bruce went to get something while Brandy was finishing stitching of his wounds. After Brandy was done there was something which caught everyone's attention.

Clint's P.O.V:  
"Hey Brandy why do you have bruises and cuts" I yelled. She turned around and started ranting on how stupid she was trying to do stunts on the skateboard without Sam's supervision and how she tried to skate on a really steep ramp and when flying and landed with the thud. Hearing her mishap with the skateboard everyone started to laugh then Brandy is said that she was going to bed then we informed her that we were not going to bed yet. When she asked is why we told about the Black Hurricane coming and meeting us at 2 a.m. then she went to for room to sleep after telling everyone good night. After Brandy went to her room Tony ordered Jarvis to set up the meeting room while Nat and Cap were on a call with Fury.

Third person's P.O.V:  
As soon as Nick Fury got the news he hurried over with agent Maria hill and before Fury could arrive Jarvis gave Tony an alert stating "Sir I'm detecting an individual with a powerful energy core should I engage all defences?". "No Jarvis cool down it's a friend" Tony said looking at the CCTV footage. Natasha and Pietro went to bring Brandy then in a few minutes Brandy had joined the rest of the team in the meeting room. So you are the in famous Black Hurricane? Clint said. Brandy was not responding to anyone she was praying that they won't find out as soon as she saw all the other Avengers Steve gestured her over to sit. "So you are?" Steve started only to be cut short by Brandy"The Black Hurricane"she said then said" I will only respond to your leader". Then Fury came in the meeting room "So your leader is a pirate" Brandy said in a low voice. Tony heard it and started to smile like an idiot. Then Fury started "I'm Nick Fury Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. would you be at liberty to reveal your identity?". Then everyone looked at Brandy hoping she would take her mask off but she just smiled and said "Only if the circumstances are impossible or if I am facing my death will I reveal my identity". Then Fury said some things about joining the team and Brandy agreed. The next day Brandy was assigned to a bunch of missions which she gladly accepted and Peter?. Well Peter and Tony becoming close as Tony was mentoring him. And now Peter was able to go to Avengers tower under the pretext of the Stark internship. Tony even gave Peter a super badass suit and the "Internship" gave Peter at chance to hang out with Brandy when she was not Black Hurricane.


	11. Chapter 11

Brandy is now 16  
Third person's P.O.V:  
Everything was going well so far. Brandy's is identity was safe Peter was becoming an important Avenger and every single mission was going great until one day. Brandy was at Avengers tower watching her papa uncle Sam aunt Nat and aunt Wanda catching some hydra goonies. Tony was in an important meeting with Stark industries Peter was at Avengers tower with Brandy Bucky was in the kitchen making lunch while Pietro and Clint where at the Store buying groceries uncle Bruce was not at home as he went missing on a plane.

Peter's P.O.V:  
We were in the lounge room watching how the mission was going I'm so happy Brandy didn't have to go as Black Hurricane. Anyway the mission was going great until Wanda accidentally created an explosion we were super scared Wanda looked pretty shocked Cap was upset so were the rest of the team then immediately 1 hour later Mr Stark phoned Brandy and told her to pack her stuff for a week. There was a flight outside waiting to pick Brandy up then she left with her luggage and told me that she will be back soon with a wink. Then she left with Happy a few hours later all the Avengers were slowly going to the meeting room when a slightly old man who Mr Stark called Mr secretary came in. As I went in in Brandy came back as the black hurricane after everyone was there the meeting started.

Brandy's P.O.V:  
This is not good my dad sent me off to his residence at Malibu which means something is wrong. Halfway on the plane to California I got a message on my pager from papa to come for a meeting. If you are wondering why the hell I am having a pager I'll tell you why. Because using a phone would give away my identity papa give me a pager when I was Black Hurricane so that I will be notified for my next mission. As soon as I got there I knew I would be under constant surveillance so I created an illusion of me doing my daily activities and crept back to the Avengers tower. When I got to the meeting I noticed something was wrong uncle Pietro was missing aunt Wanda I was crying. When I asked what happened Peter told me that when Pietro and Clint was shopping they were attacked and Pietro had apparently shielded Clint and took so many bullets and it was too late before the ambulance arrived. I felt a tears threatening to roll down my cheeks I knew I had to hide those feelings but those feelings were to big for me. I slowly walked close to aunt Wanda and created a strong wall in my head as I slowly I reached my hand out to her in hesitation. She slowly nodded allowing me to feel her mind I didn't have to look into her mind to feel broken as soon as I looked into her mind my heart was broken into a million pieces. I let all my emotions go I was crying so much this was the first time The Avengers saw the Black Hurricane cry. Then I snapped off my thoughts and spoke in in the accent I used for Black Hurricane. "Dose your daughter know?"I asked in a low voice looking at my dad and papa. Then everyone started debating on whether they should tell me the news or not. They eventually agreed so they put the monitor on screen I could see myself (which is an illusion) reading a book while sitting on a couch. Then after they told me the news I let out all my emotions through my illusion of myself. Dad and papa were now crying seeing me cry. Then after we slowly came to a state of the our minds we proceeded with what the meeting was about. Apparently Mr secretary was sent by the UN to make us sign a contract. He elaborated what the contract was about. The contract said that while we Avengers was saving the world we had caused a lot of damage which was greater than the damage done by the bad people. And so in order to put an end to this the UN had proposed three conditions to us. One, reveal your identity, surrender your weapons and you will not intervene with the problem unless you are ordered to. Two keep your identity safe resign from being a superhero and live a normal life. Three, The Avengers will no longer operate as a private agency but will follow the orders from the government. After Mr secretary told those words the meeting ended. After the meeting ended there was a huge fight going on. My dad was the first to sign the papers but papa didn't and firmly said no. Then dad and papa were arguing about the pros and cons of the contract. After papa totally turn down the contract dad officially declared war on papa a civil war. On Papa's side we had uncle Clint, uncle Sam,uncle Bucky and aunt Wanda we even had a new teammate join us. His name was Scott Lang and he was the Ant-Man and on dad's side we had uncle Rhodney, aunt Nat, Vision , Peter and King T'Challa a.k.a the Black Panther. I was stuck in the middle not knowing who's side to join immediately dad stated "Don't worry magic fingers we can make amendments if you just sign". Then I looked at papa who said that me signing there accords was totally my decision. Then I slowly walked over to papa side and said "When I got these powers Initially used them for my selfish decisions but now I realised something: do the right thing no matter what and also one of my friends uncle told me that with great power comes great responsibility so I will not sign even if it brings a death penalty on me". I said glaring at Peter who took the wrong side. "Then it's official you guys are officially criminals"dad said giving an angry look at papa. Then what started as a rational conversation ended up into a full insult session. I couldn't take it anymore I walked out of the room and started to cry very badly. What is papa and dad divorce? I didn't want to lose either of them. I just sank on the floor and continued to bawl my eyes out. Then I felt a metal arm on my shoulder I looked up to see uncle Bucky. Without hesitation I fling my arms around him and gave him a hug and continued to cry.

Bucky's P.O.V:  
I saw her crying I didn't like it when anyone was sad. I saw the Black Hurricane rush out of the room she didn't look ok. She was sitting on the ground with her head between her knees. I slowly reached out my metal alarm towards her and placed it on her shoulder.as soon as she sensed my arm on her shoulder she looked up and immediately threw herself on me me and gave me a really tight hug and started crying more. I didn't know what to do I didn't even know who she was but as a person and a team mate I must do something to make her feel better. So I slowly hugged her and let her cry then I shushed her down. After she was done crying she slowly lifted her head and said in an unmistakable familiar voice"Thanks Uncle Buc-"she stopped herself. She immediately paused her eyes darted back and fro. She immediately turned around to make a run for it but I grabbed her and drag her to an isolated part of the the tower and started to question in her."WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?". I yelled at her she immediately flinched at my loud voice. Then I realised my mistake she was a kid after all so I lowered my tone. Then I ordered her to remove her mask and she slowly nodded her head. She looked down and removed her mask. As she slowly looked at me I realised that I had made a big discovery. Under the mask was none other then my god daughterBrandy. I had to tell the our family this look like an opportunity to stop the war between Steve and Tony. But as I ran she created a force field around me preventing me from going anywhere."Please don't tell them"she cried I understood her fear. Then I promised her I won't tell anyone. Then I asked her how she got her powers. Then she told me her whole story I felt really sad she is a very strong young girl. Then I hugged her and told her that it I won't tell anyone. She smiled but then she suddenly got a message stating that Tony was getting ready to go home. Then we immediately exchanged goodbyes and she flew back home.

Brandy's P.O.V:  
I headed home quickly thinking about my conversation with uncle Bucky when I told him the story of how I suffered in hydra I left out the details of Angela and the details of the abuse. Luckily he decided not to tell anyone unless I am ready to tell everyone myself.  
The I want to my room and sat on my bed start crying very badly remembering uncle Pietro.

Tony's P.O.V:  
As soon as I got home I called out to Friday to check on where Brandy was. Then Friday told me that Brandy I was in her room and she was really depressed. I went to her room and saw her crying looking at a picture of her uncle. I slowly hugged her I couldn't see my baby like this. Then I realised I had to tell her about what happened at the meeting. As soon as I told her she just stood up only to fall on her knees and start even crying harder so I just hugged her and started to cry with her after what seemed like eternity we both stop crying. Then Brandy is said that she wanted to come to the tower to see what is left of her family. Then I agreed because this was not her good day. Then it was time for us both to sleep as she could not sleep then we went to sleep after a long minute. The next morning we headed back to the tower to find Steve and his crew missing. Than me and Brandy was shocked to learn that Steve and the rest of his side now wanted criminals in at least 144 countries I guess Brandy couldn't take it anymore so she went to use toilet.


End file.
